He's Not You
by BeDaZzLeNpLaiD
Summary: Rory is at boarding school AU Trory. Previously titled "Go With The Flow"
1. The Kings Of Hamilton

**He's Not You

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay, so this idea just keeps floating around in my head, you know? So, I thought that just maybe I would be willing to give it a shot. It started from reading other fanfic, and then just kind of picked up from there. There are some ideas in here that I'm sure you've all seen before, but there's more that I've just thought up in my spare time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, obviously. But wouldn't it be awesome if I did? Matt and Chad would be mine! Mine! Mine!

* * *

**The True Gilmore Girl's Fan Challenge:** ok, stupid as it may seem, here's the challenge. In each chapter I'll use a line or few from the show. Figure out which one it is, and add that at the bottom of your review. Person that figured out the most at the end is the best. Just some friendly competition, and a way to get more reviews!

* * *

**Backround info:** When Lorelei found out she was pregnant, she and Chris married. She had twins, a boy (Tyler Haden) and a girl (Rory Haden). Rory and Louise have been best friends since they were babies, and both their fathers work in the insurance business together. Rory's grandfather is opening a branch of the company in Europe, so their parents are sending them to boarding school while they move out there to oversee the company's development for a few years. All the people from Chilton already go to the boarding school, plus Logan, Collin, and Finn. Maybe even some others, I haven't totally decided yet.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Kings of Hamilton

* * *

**

"This sucks," Rory said, letting out a sigh from her brother's bed, where she was watching him pack some clothes and other stuff into a few boxes.

"Mmm," Tyler agreed, his sound muffled from inside the closet.

"Oh kiddies, I have some good news!" Lorelei said upon entering the room, trying to lighten up the mood.

The last thing she wanted was for her children to be unhappy and resentful towards her when she and her husband left. She had always been close with her children, but her parents insisted on them staying in America. It would be pointless to move them to a new country this late in the game.

This was why Hamilton Academy in New York was the best option for Rory and Tyler. It had all the advantages that high society had to offer, as well as the best education.

"What?" Rory asked blandly, not really interested. "Did you do something slutty?"

"I'm not that happy! Seriously though, I got you guys into suites instead of dorm rooms!"

There was a long pause. It was obvious this didn't excite either of her offspring. They obviously hadn't inherited her 'easily excited' genes.

"What's the difference?"

"Well Tyler, in a dorm room you have two beds and two people with a bathroom down the hall, while in Hamilton's suites you share a common room and a bathroom with five others, but have your own bedroom. See?"

"That's great mom, thanks a lot. I have to go pack now." Rory stood up and left for her room across the hall.

Lorelei tried to hide her disappointment in Rory's lack of enthusiasm and started folding the clothes Tyler had thrown onto his bed.

"She'll come around mom," Tyler tried to reassureher. "She's always been slower at coming to peace with things than me, but I understand. You want to do what's right."

"Yah, I do," Lorelei said quietly before leaving the room herself.

* * *

"I hope you understand that since you three are starting in November, and term started in September that you will be slightly behind. Teachers will help you to catch up, but you must be dedicated. No one can pass a class for you," the headmaster told Louise, Rory and Tyler. 

"I also hope that you are aware of the sports activity requirement."

"About that….."

"Yes Miss Hayden?"

"Well, you see, Louise and I are sort of athletically challenged. Isit possible to make up the work some other way?"

"I'm sure you can find something that will workfor you. Soccer, lacrosse, or perhaps cheerleading?"

"Cheerleading?" Rory asked. Her mother had always made fun of cheerleaders. Just wait until she caught wind of this.

"Yes, well anyways, here are all your information packets. They include your schedules, suite assignments, and information on our recreational activities. A map is of course included. Because of our limited amount of parking space, each student is limited only to one. You are only allowed to leave the grounds on weekends, and people caught doing otherwise will be severely punished, I promise you," he finished, hurrying them out the door.

Once outside, Rory and Louise headed for their dorm building, and Tyler headed for his.

* * *

Rory took a key out of her pocket and opened the door to the common room. The place was empty, because classes were still going on. There were two empty rooms to her left and she brought her stuff into one, Louise doing the same. '_Home sweet home_,' she thought bitterly before collapsing on her bed. 

"Do you have Creative Writing?" Louise asked.

"Yah. We should probably head out, huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler was opening the door to his own suite. He jumped back when he saw four guys sitting around on couches, watching t.v.

"Are you the new guy?" one of them asked. He was tall with disheveled dirty blonde hair and grayish-blue eyes.

"Yup...I thought everyone had classes."

"Yes, but we skipped so we could meet our new suite mate. Being the kings of Hamilton Academy and all, we can afford to do such things here and there." A dark, Australian guy said.

"Yah well, now that we've seen him and all, can we go to the next class? I really can't get in trouble again!" a shorter one with brown hair begged.

"Relax Collin! We'll go, don't worry." A blonde with brown eyes assured. "You coming? What class do you have?"

"Oh. Umm. I have Biology."

"Finn has that too, he can show you the way. The rest of us have Creative Writing. We'll see you later then…. I didn't catch your name."

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Tyler. Tyler Hayden."

"Oh, you just moved into Hartford a while back didn't you?" the tall one asked.

"Yah, how'd you know?"

"I'm from around there."

"Cool."

"Alright Tristan, enough chit chat! Class!" Collin pressured. Tyler and Tristan laughed and followed them out of the room.

* * *

so, what do you think? reveiw reveiw reveiw! and dont forget about **The True Gilmore Girl's Fan Challenge!**


	2. Colorful Midgets

**He's Not You

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay, so this idea just keeps floating around in my head, you know? So, I thought that just maybe I would be willing to give it a shot. It started from reading other fanfic, and then just kind of picked up from there. There are some ideas in here that I'm sure you've all seen before, but there's more that I've just thought up in my spare time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, obviously. But wouldn't it be awesome if I did? Matt and Chad would be mine! Mine! Mine!

* * *

**The True Gilmore Girl's Fan Challenge:** ok, stupid as it may seem, here's the challenge. In each chapter I'll use a line or few from the show. Figure out which one it is, and add that at the bottom of your review. Person that figured out the most at the end is the best. Just some friendly competition, and a way to get more reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Colorful Midgets

* * *

**

"I can't believe they are making us wear these dorky uniforms," Rory complained while opening her new locker in the academic building.

"Hey, at least we don't have to wear them around campus. Just in here."

"But what's the point in that?"

"I don't know. Hey, we can hem them when class is over, make it our own, you know?" Louise said, trying to lighten the mood.

Tristan, Logan and Collin were walking down the hall as they spotted the two new girls, easily standing out from their usual surroundings.

The blonde sent the boys a flirtatious grin, and the brunette lowered her eyes, obviously embarrassed by her friend's forwardness. '_Who woulda thought I'd ever see the day when a Mary and Magdelon were best friends?_' Tristan thought to himself before heading to his own locker.

Rory and Louise went to one of the large tables in the back corner of the room and sat down across from a blonde already set up for the class.

"Are you Lorelei and Louise?" she asked.

"Yah, but I go by Rory. How'd you know?"

"I'm one of your roommates, Paris Gellar. My life coach tells me our meeting will be the beginning of a life destiny, and I just want to let you know that I may seem intimidating, but I am a good person and friend," she told them. Obviously this girl lost no time in getting straight to whatever it was she wanted.

Rory was saved from making a snide remark when the three guys she had seen in the hall a few minutes earlier joined them at the table. The tall, dirty blonde slid into the seat next to her. "Hey Mary," he said grinning.

Rory looked at him with impatience sparkling from her eyes. "It's Rory."

"But Mary suits you so much better."

"Whatever," she replied, turning her attention to the other two. "And you are…"

"Logan Huntzberger, at your service. And this here is Collin. The asshole is Tristan though." The other blonde answered, grinning.

"Well, I'm Louise Grant and this is Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third," Louise said, cutting in.

"Wow, that's a long name Mary."

"It's Rory. And there is no number mentioned on my birth certificate. There just happens to be two people named the same thing before me."

"Wait, do you have a brother? Tall, blonde?" Collin asked, forever observant.

"Tyler? Yah, we're twins. Why, have you met him?"

"He's our new suite mate," Collin explained.

"Does that mean you're gonna be spending a lot of time in our room Mary?" Tristan asked suggestively.

"I plan to be," Louise answered, grinning at Logan. He grinned back.

"Alright class, settle down," the teacher started, entering the room, eyes searching. She then spotted the two girls. "Ah, there you are. Class, we have two new students with us today. Please say hello to Miss Hayden and Miss Gilmore."

"Helloooo Mary!"

* * *

Rory and Louise were back in their rooms unpacking when they heard the door open. Rory went out to see who it was, because they still hadn't met their other suite mates yet. There was a tall brunette and a shorter girl with curly black locks taking off their coats. 

"I'm Summer," the brunette said, introducing herself.

"I'm Rory," she replied, putting on her best smile.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Madeline!" the other girl answered. Rory laughed at her perkiness.

"Are you cheerleaders? You seem really peppy and all, you know?" Louise asked.

"Yah, I'm head cheerleader. The headmaster told me you guys were interested. I'll get your uniforms to you later today." Summer told them matter of factly.

"Great, but we're not going to be here later. We're going over to my brother's suite for our traditional movie night thing."

"That's fine, I'll drop it off later."

* * *

"So why do you keep calling her Mary?" Logan asked Tristan as he was searching threw his pocket for the keys. 

"She just seems like a goody goody, that's all."

Logan studied Tristan's face. "You like her," he declared, grinning as he opened the door.

"I do not like her!"

"Do too!"

"Who does Tristan like?" Finn asked from his position on the couch next to Tyler.

"It seems that Tristan has a thing for Tyler's sister!" Collin answered proudly, glad this time not to be the last to know.

At this Tyler looked up. "That's not so smart man. She's not an easy catch. Doesn't go for the usual rich, hot type either. Her last boyfriend was a bag boy at a grocery market."

Tristan laughed. "Is she fair game though?"

"Yup. But hurt her and I'll be forced to hurt you, which would be a shame, cause I'm sure your nice deep down," he retorted jokingly.

* * *

Rory and Louise balanced the bags in their hands and rapped on the door. Tristan of course, was the one to answer. Without acknowledging him, Rory hurried into the common room to dump the heavy load on the table in front of the television. 

"Nice pajamas Mary. I didn't know you were sleeping over. No worries though, my bed is big enough for all three of us!"

Rory blushed, all to Tristan's delight. She'd worn one of her normal graphic tees from Abercrombie, but she was clad in plaid pajama pants as bottoms for comfort.

"So are you here on business or pleasure?"

"It's movie night."

"Aaaah," he said, still not understanding. "So what's in the bags?"

Just then, Tyler came out of his room. "What snacks did you get?"

"Ummm, twinkies, Ben&Jerry's, chips, cookies, whipped cream, and pudding!"

"Good. And the movies?"

"Grease, The Sound of Music, and Willy Wonka."

"Ugghh. God Rory, how many times do we have to watch that stupid movie with a bunch of colorful midgets running around?" Tyler asked in disgust.

"I love the Oompa Lumpas!" Rory quipped, trying to make her voice sound tearful.

Tristan and Louise watched their bantering and laughed.

A few minutes later, everyone was sprawled out somewhere in the common room, eating junkfood and watching Willy Wonka.

Finn, Louise, and Logan were crowded on the couch, and Rory and Tristan were sitting with their backs against it and behind the table, for easy access to the junk food. Tyler was sprawled out in front of the table, engrossed in the movie, despite his earlier protests. Collin sat with him, suprisingly (or not so much) also engrossed in the classic tale of a weird man and lots of colorful midgets.

Just then, a knock came at the door. Tristan got up to answer it, and came back followed by Summer. "I got your uniforms!" she told Rory and Louise, tossing them into their laps.

"I like the skirt Mary!"

"Why do you guys wanna do that?" Collin asked. "It's just another way of degrading women. It doesn't look like fun at all either. It's kind of pointless."

Rory laughed. "I need my athletic credit to graduate Collin." 

"What's her excuse?" he asked, referring to Summer.

"Do you golf?" Summer asked.

"Yah. Why?"

"You explain yours, I'll explain mine," she answered matter of factly, making everyone in the room but Collin laugh.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think. I've decided this is going to be a Trory, since thas like the number one crowd pleaser. Reveiw! Tell me what you think! Please please please please please! 


	3. A Rude Awakening

**He's Not You

* * *

**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. I got distracted by other stories. It won't happen again... I hope. :o)

* * *

**The True Gilmore Girl's Fan Challenge:** ok, stupid as it may seem, here's the challenge. In each chapter I'll use a line or few from the show. Figure out which one it is, and add that at the bottom of your review. Person that figured out the most at the end is the best. Just some friendly competition, and a way to get more reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Rude Awakening**

**

* * *

**

Rory awoke to a loud banging noise, and slowly lifted her head. She didn't at first remember where she was, but after contemplating it for a good 30 seconds, it hit her: _movie night. _She must have fallen asleep on the couch, which she'd moved to at some point during the night.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

There was that noise again.

She sat up quickly, looking all around her for the source of the unpleasant wake up call.

It was Finn, banging on the bathroom door. "Come on Tristan, you're going to use up all the bot water!" he screamed through it.

She heard the water stop, and after a few seconds, the door opened.

Out walked Tristan in nothing but a towel.

He looked out at the couch to see Rory awake, quickly trying to avert her gaze. "Mary, glad to see you're awake. If I'd known, I would have asked you to join me."

She convered her eyes with her hands. "Oh god."

"I'm sorry, If I hadn't forgotten you were here, I would have put more thought into my ensemble."

Rory sighed and let her hands fall away from her face.

Just as she did, he smirked... and dropped his towel.

Her hands were back up covering her eyes in a tenth of a second. "What is your problem!" she screamed.

"Well first there was that blue toes thing when I was born, and then that time I fell off the horse at summer camp... I never really got over that one," Tristan commented to himself.

"Jeeze. You ask a simple question," Rory said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Aaaw, Mary. I know you're peaking,"Tristan taunted, walking towards her.

She held up one of her hands to stop him, the other still over her eyes. "Towel first," she commanded.

Tristan smirked, and picked up the towel from the floor. He slowly re-covered himself.

'I can't spend the night here anymore,' Rory thought to herself.

Just as Tristan was about to make some kind of snide remark, Rory's brother walked in.

"Rory, you're up."

She jumped up form the couch and headed for the door. "Yeah. Sorry, but I gotta go. It's gettinglate."

She left, slamming the door behind her.

Tyler looked between the door, Tristan, and a smiling Finn; who had watched the shole exchange; with confusion. It was obvious he had missed something.

He was snapped out of his reverie when Tristan put his arm around his shoulders and stared leading him toward the couch.

"So, how about you tell me everything you know about this Dean character?"

* * *

A/N: So, a short one, but at least its and update! It leads up to the next chapter. Please Reveiw! 


	4. The Competition

He's Not You  
Chapter 4: The Competition

* * *

A/N: _okay, I know it took me long to update, but I go to this program for 6 weeks during the summer, and only come home on weekends so.. that's the time that you should expect me to update any one of my stories. I've also been working on my new myspace, if you have one let me know, I always enjoy meeting new people, as long as their not creeps or anything:o)

* * *

_

Tyler stared at Tristan quizzically. "Aren't you going to get dressed first?" he asked.

Tristan smirked. He'd forgotten. "Yeah. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

He went into his room and hurriedly dressed, reappearing a few minutes later.

Tristan stared at Tyler expectantly, and Tyler sighed in resignation. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, lets start with what he looks like. Is he cute?"

Tyler looked at him as if he had three heads. "How should I know?"

"Relax, I don't think you're gay or anything. I just like to know the competition," Tristan reassured, chuckling.

Tyler sighed with releif. "I think I might have a picture of him somewhere."

"Well go get it then!"

* * *

Rory stormed into her common room, to her bedroom, and slammed the door after her.

Louise and Summer looked up from their seats on the couch.

"I think she's angry," Louise stated.

The two girls stared at each other for a few moments. "You've known her longer," Summer pointed out.

"You're happier. You can cheer her up."

"You're her_ best_ friend."

Louise paused for a second, and then grunted, lifting herself up from off the couch. She walked into her friend's room, quietly clicking the door shut after her.

"Hey Rory. What's up?" she axked, not sure of what to say.

* * *

"Jeeze, could his hair get any floppier?" Tristan asked bitterly.

Tyler laughed. "Yeah, I know. I always made fun of him for that. I thought it was amusing, how his features could be so diferent from other peoples, like his tan skin, floppy hair, and his height; but somehow he was still so plain, so homely."

Tristan turned the page of the album, and was met up with another breathtaking picture of Rory. She was on a bridge, her feet grazing just above the water. 'And she's reading again, how novel,' he thought to himself. "The opposite of Rory," Tirstan observed outloud.

"Yup. Never liked that kid."

Tristan saw this as the perfect time to ask the question that had been gnawing at him fro a while now. "But how did Rory feel about him? I mean, what was their relationship like?"

* * *

"How can somebody be so full of themselves?" Rory ranted. "And such an ass, and so annoying, and.."

"And cute? Hott? Sexy?" Louise finished.

Rory blushed. "He is not hot."

Louise rolled her eyes. "Rory, you totally think he is."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Okay, so he's hott!"

Louise squealed. "I knew you liked him!"

* * *

"Rory and Dean dated for about a year, and Rory thought he was the perfect boyfriend. And then..."

"Then what?"

"They slept together."

Tirstan was shocked. His Mary wasn't a Mary? "Wow."

"Yeah, and when she didn't want to do it again right away, they got in a big fight."

"Is that how they broke up?" Tristan questioned.

"Nah. They kind of buried that fight. You know, pretended like nothing happened."

Tirstan couldn't beleive Rory would let that jackass get away with that. "She must have really loved him then," Tristan stated, his heart falling.

"I don't know. When they broke up, she moped around fro a few days, but she seemed over him pretty quick. I think she just always thought of him as safe is all," Tyler observed.

Now _that _was the Rory Tristan knew. The gilmmer of hope was evident in his eyes. "So how'd they break up anyways?"

"When she left to come here. He wanted to be free to date other people."

Tristan's fist clenched. If he ever was unfortunate enough to meet that bastard, he'd tear him apart.

* * *

"I do not like Tristan," Rory stated.

"But you just admitted you think it's not."

"Well looks aren't what counts," she retaliated.

Louise just laughed. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

**A/N: **_hey, I'd just like to add a thanks to all the reveiwers. I know updates are sometimes few and far between, but hang in there. It means alot to me. Thanks, Sarah... and don't forget to REVEIW!_


End file.
